


This Is Mine

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Pearl spends some time with her Mystery Girl. With the woman that she thinks she can love far more than she loved Rose. They make love, they talk, they exist in the same plane as each other. And then she has to go home. She doesn't mind, she wants both of her worlds to come together. And it does, it will. Because this is her life and family.





	This Is Mine

Pearl lays spread out on the bed. The blankets are plush against her skin. The dark gray contrasting nicely against her flushed skin, Soft hands run through her hair and a smile spreads across her face. Long pink hair tickles her naked stomach. Green eyes stare down at her.

 

“You’re back with me I see,” a voice speaks. Her Mystery Girl. Her Sheena. She smiles at the human and reaches out a thin hand.

 

“What can I say, you have the stamina to tire out even a Gem.”

 

Sheena laughs lowly, bending down to nuzzle Pearl’s neck. Pearl’s hand travels into the pink hair. It’s not natural like Rose’s was, it’s not as curly. And while once that would have been off-putting, anything human had been off putting but now? Now Pearl loves it. It’s what she needs. She loves Sheena for Sheena not for what she once reminded Pearl of.

 

They make love again on that bed, the third time in one night or day she isn’t sure how much time has passed. Part of Pearl is glad that they are both females. Part of her is glad that she won’t pull a Rose and give her life to bring a halfling into the world that won’t understand them. She allows herself to dragged into the shower by her lover.

 

The water is warm and she’s glad to rid her body of the sticky residue left by their lovemaking. Of course, the cleanness doesn’t last long as soon they are moving their bodies against each other. Like hormonal teens and wanton women in those books Rose Quartz read. That Greg gave her. Sheena has her against the wall of the shower, writhing and giggling as they let their hormones take over them. The water goes cold and they have to exit it.

 

Her phone, the one that Greg got her after they got back from the concert so long ago, rings. She wonders if it was ringing while she was in the shower. Sheena gives her a kiss before going to the closet. Pearl answers the phone, her face flushing.

 

“Hello, this is Pearl,” she says. Her hair, a manifestation of light that it is, still drips as she waits for an answer.

 

“Hey Pearl, you coming home soon?” Steven asks and Pearl wonders how long she’s been at Sheena’s. Though knowing Steven he was just missing her and wasn’t trying to guilt her into coming home. She grins, even though she knows that he can’t see it.

 

“It won’t be long Steven,” she assures him. Sheena raises an eyebrow at her, a soft smile on her tan face. Pearl chats with Steven for a little while. Sheena sits down next to her and Pearl leans into the warmth of her lover.

 

“First time away from your kid?” she asks when Pearl hangs up the phone. Pearl blinks at that. At Sheena thinking that Steven was hers. She’s never been interested in men. Never been interested in the mini humans that Rose called children. Until Steven. She considers how she treats Steven, how he treats her, the love she feels for him. Sheena isn’t the first person to assume that she or Garnet or even Amethyst were Steven’s mother. Maybe they were. Of course, they were. She smiles at the thought.

 

“Not exactly. I’ve gone on missions where he had to stay apart. But this is the first time I’ve had a phone.”

 

Sheena doesn’t quite understand that Pearl isn’t from Earth but she understands enough to give Pearl a soft look. A big hand raises up and runs through her hair. Oh, Diamonds she loves the feeling of hands in her hair.

 

“Separation blues then. I can take you back if you want.”

 

“Not yet.”

 

They clean up the room, going into the kitchen. Pearl watches as Sheena makes breakfast. She still doesn’t like eating, and thankfully Sheena doesn’t try to force her to eat.

 

The ride back to the temple is thrilling like it always is. A whoop builds in her throat and she lets it out. She can feel Sheena laughing. All too soon they reach the temple.

 

“We still not giving them my name?” Sheena asks with a grin. It’s a fun game to them. The others guessing Sheena’s name or just calling her-

 

“Ayo! Mystery Girl is back! Oh, and so is Pearl!”

 

They hear Amethyst call out. And that answers Sheena’s question. Pearl stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to Sheena’s lips.

 

“We can tell them if you want,” she whispers. Sheena giggles.

 

“Nah, I like this game,” the taller female says wrapping an arm around Pearl’s waist. Steven races from the temple, Pearl can see his lips moving. She’d only been gone a day, maybe two. There had been missions longer than this. But then, this was the first time she had gone alone. He reaches her and she catches him as he launches himself at her. They hug each other and Sheena doesn’t seem to mind that her arm is being crushed. Burying her nose into Steven’s hair she can see why so many people mistake her for Steven’s mother. She wonders if Rose would be pleased. Then she shoves that thought away, because she isn’t doing this for Rose Quartz, not anymore.

 

“Did you two have fun?” Steven asks once he’s back on the ground. Pearl shares a glance with Sheena, smiling.

 

“Yes we did,” Sheena says ruffling Steven’s hair. The little boy beams up at them.

 

“Pearl and MS got busy,” Amethyst crows. Garnet is standing in the background shaking her head at the antics.

 

“What do you mean they got busy,” Steven asks and Pearl flushes. Sheena looks shocked before clearing her throat.

 

“We cleaned my room. We were busy with that and it was fun,” Sheena says quickly. It’s not even a complete lie.

 

This is my family, Pearl thinks as she watches Amethyst laugh and Garnet come up to talk to Sheena, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
